<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Wonderful Life Zoey Clarke by ladylillianrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458174">It's a Wonderful Life Zoey Clarke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose'>ladylillianrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's A Wonderful Life AU Clarkeman style!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoey Clarke/Max Richman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clarkeman Holiday Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Wonderful Life Zoey Clarke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/gifts">clarkemanship</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays clarkemanship! I hope you enjoy your gift and your cameo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoey emptied her wine glass as she flipped through the channels looking for something to watch on TV. She finally settled on a channel showing Christmas movies, poured herself another glass of wine, and settled in for a quiet Christmas Eve.</p>
<p>Christmas Eve, the end to a truly awful week. First, there were massive programming issues with the CHIRP, then someone rigged the sound system to play "Do They Know It's Christmas?" every thirty minutes, and to top it all off she'd shouted at Max.</p>
<p>Max had been telling her how he had met up with a friend from college for coffee.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It was really great getting to catch up with Astrid, we hadn't seen each other since graduation. I think you two would get along great, she's really smart and funny…"</p>
<p>Zoey felt her heart twinge, it was fine, Astrid was just a friend. Except it wasn't fine, Zoey was jealous, something she had no right to be. Max wasn't <em> her </em> Max, he was free to spend time with whoever he chose.</p>
<p>"But you want him to be <em> your </em> Max," her heart whispered. "And he <em> could </em>be, all it takes is one word from you."</p>
<p>The truth was, she still wasn't sure about her feelings when it came to Max. All she knew was that the thought of him with another woman hurt.</p>
<p>"Well if she's so smart and funny and wonderful, then why don't you just marry her?" Zoey burst out.</p>
<p>Max blinked in confusion, "Wait, what?"</p>
<p>"I….I don't know why I said that" Zoey mumbled, and immediately took off running, ignoring the sound of Max calling out her name.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She sighed, Max had been there through it all, he was her rock, and yet she couldn't help but feel like a burden to him. </p>
<p>She knew he loved her, and he had been more than patient, giving her all the time that she needed, never once pressuring her to discuss <em> that </em> night. </p>
<p>Perhaps Max <em> should </em> find someone else, someone like Astrid, who could make him happy.</p>
<p>"Maybe it would be better for Max if he'd never met me," she mumbled sleepily, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Done," a voice whispered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*</b>
</p>
<p>Zoey groaned, rolling over and silencing her alarm. Lying in the silence for a moment, Zoey couldn't help but feel that something was off. She sat up and glanced around the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary she shrugged her shoulders and began to get ready for work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Golden Gate Grind</b>
</p>
<p>"Hey Sarah, can I get my usual?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing Zoey," Sarah smiled at her.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Max, this morning?" Zoey asked, glancing around the cafe.</p>
<p>Sarah stared at her blankly, "Who's Max?"</p>
<p>"Max, Max Richman? You know my best friend, meets me here every morning and gets a black coffee?"</p>
<p>"Zoey, are you okay? I've never seen you here in the morning with anyone," Sarah looked at her in concern.</p>
<p>Zoey was confused, she and Max always met here in the mornings. Even though they didn't work together anymore, they still made sure to grab a cup of coffee and check-in with each other. Sarah was still new, so maybe she didn't remember him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, I'm good. Must need my coffee more than usual this morning," she laughed awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Well here's your latte, hopefully, that helps. Have a good day!" Sarah waved and turned to help the next customer.</p>
<p><em> Well, that was weird </em>. Zoey shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the office.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>SPRQPOINT</strong>
</p>
<p>Zoey got off the elevator and saw her team was already seated on the steps, ready for their morning meeting. </p>
<p>Dropping off her bag, she grabbed her notebook and raced over. "Sorry I'm late guys, it's been a weird morning," she started, only to be interrupted by Leif.</p>
<p>"You don't need to announce your lateness, just take a seat."</p>
<p>Confused, Zoey sat down next to Tobin, who glanced at her oddly before turning back to listen to Leif.</p>
<p>"As I was <em> saying </em>," Leif pointedly looked at Zoey. "Now that the CHIRP is ready for Alpha testing…"</p>
<p>Zoey turned to Tobin and whispered, "Why is Leif running the meeting? Sure the CHIRP was his idea, but it's not like he's in charge."</p>
<p>Tobin raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking about, of course, he's in charge. He has been ever since Joan decided to promote him since no one else wanted to be team leader."</p>
<p>Zoey wrinkled her nose, "What are you talking about? I was the one Joan promoted to team leader. Is this some sort of prank?"</p>
<p>Tobin rolled his eyes, "You as team leader? Why just because you and Joan are the only women on this floor? Some sort of special treatment because girls stick together?"</p>
<p>Zoey was taken aback by his tone, he hadn't been this dismissive of her since she had been promoted.</p>
<p>"Something you need to share with the team, Zoey?" Leif's voice broke in. </p>
<p>"No...I mean yes. Did Max put you guys up to this?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? Who's Max?" Leif asked, looking annoyed at being interrupted again.</p>
<p>"You know Max, Max Richman? My best friend, he worked here for five years, until you got him fired by sneaking sixth-floor code down to Tobin."</p>
<p>Leif stared at her blankly, as though she was speaking a foreign language.</p>
<p>Zoey glanced at her other team members, who were looking at her as though she was insane.</p>
<p>Leif attempted to take control of the situation, "You all have your assignments, now get to work." The brogrammers dispersed, giving Zoey a wide berth, whispering to one another.</p>
<p>"Zoey, what's going on? No one named Max works here, and I certainly never got anyone fired," Leif explained, staring down at her.</p>
<p>"It doesn't make any sense, how can you all not remember him?" she mumbled.</p>
<p>"I don't understand what this is all about, but we don't have time for personal crises right now. So pull it together and get to work," Leif commanded, walking towards his desk.</p>
<p>"Without Max around to encourage you to try for the promotion, Leif swooped in and took it," Zoey jumped in surprise at the voice, and turned to find Mo sitting next to her.</p>
<p>"Mo? What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"I'm here to guide you," Mo said matter of factly.</p>
<p>"Oooookay, that doesn't explain anything."</p>
<p>Mo sighed, "You said last night before falling asleep and I quote, 'Sometimes I think it would be better for Max if he'd never met me.' The Powers That Be decided to give you a chance to see how different things would be, and they sent me to help."</p>
<p>"Wait so you're like my guardian angel or something?" Zoey exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Guardian angel, spiritual guide, whatever term you prefer," Mo shrugged</p>
<p>"Right….okay umm you do know how crazy this sounds? I'll just call Max and sort this whole thing out," Zoey started slowly backing away from Mo.</p>
<p>Zoey pulled out her phone and looked for Max's number. "Why isn't it in here? Stupid phone, good thing I know it by heart," punching in the familiar numbers she held her breath.</p>
<p>
  <em> "The number you are trying to reach is not in service" </em>
</p>
<p>"What's happening? Why isn't his phone working?" Zoey looked to Mo for assistance.</p>
<p>"I told you. You and Max never met," Mo explained, patiently. "Max worked here briefly, but quit right before you started."</p>
<p>Zoey frowned, "But why would Max quit? That doesn't make any sense."</p>
<p>"Without having met you, Max didn't make any friends here. He felt underappreciated so after a few months of feeling miserable, he quit."</p>
<p>"No, I don't believe you, you're wrong! I need to see him! Where is he?!" Zoey begged.</p>
<p>"He should be just getting off work at the bank now, but Zoey…"</p>
<p>Zoey took off running towards the bank, desperate to find Max.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Reaching the bank in record time, she caught a glimpse of a familiar profile. Letting out a sigh of relief she ran towards him shouting, "Max!"</p>
<p>He turned and Zoey threw her arms around him in relief,</p>
<p>"Max! Oh, thank God I found you! You would not believe what Mo was saying…"</p>
<p>She felt his hands take ahold of hers and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>Taking a step back and removing her hands from him, Max brushed off his coat. "Excuse me, you must have me confused with someone else." He looked at her as though she was insane.</p>
<p>"Max it's me, Zoey Clarke, your best friend! Remember? We met at SPRQPOINT orientation…."</p>
<p>Max barked out a harsh laugh, "SPRQPOINT? The only people I worked with there were egotistical brogrammers and a boss who couldn't even remember my name!"</p>
<p>"No, that's not true. Your desk is right across from mine, we have lunch together every day, you even spend holidays with my family! How do you not remember this?" Zoey could feel tears of frustration forming.</p>
<p>Max patted her shoulder tentatively, "I'm sure this <em> friend </em> of yours remembers all of this, I'm just not him. Is there anyone I can call for you?"</p>
<p>Zoey shook her head, "No, there's no one...I have no one now…"</p>
<p>Max frowned, "I'm sure there must be someone…"</p>
<p>"Maxwell darling, there you are!" a perky voice sounded next to them.</p>
<p>Max tried not to cringe, as she slipped her arm through his, "Hello Astrid."</p>
<p>"You left me all alone in the lobby," she pouted. "Is that any way to treat your fiancé?"</p>
<p>"Your….your fiance?" Zoey gasped.</p>
<p>Astrid turned and gave Zoey a once over, as though she saw nothing remarkable about her. She held out her hand to Zoey, "Astrid Carmichael, Maxwell's fiancé."</p>
<p>Zoey's eyes caught the large, gaudy ring on Astrid's finger and felt her stomach lurch. Pasting a smile on her face, "Zoey Clarke. I thought your fiance was someone I knew, but it seems I was mistaken. Congratulations, you make a lovely couple," Zoey managed to choke out.</p>
<p>Astrid beamed, leaning her head on Max's shoulder. "Don't we just? Now, Maxwell, we're going to be late for dinner with my parents if we don't hurry. I know you don't want to miss that!"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't dream of it," Max sighed. "Well, Zoey it was nice to meet you….I hope you find who you're looking for…"</p>
<p>Zoey nodded sadly, watching the couple walk away from her.</p>
<p>Max turned to look back at her, but then shook his head and climbed into the waiting car.</p>
<p><em> Her </em> Max was gone, and it was all her fault. She burst into tears at the thought.</p>
<p>"I told you, you and Max never met, he doesn't know who you are," she heard Mo say behind her.</p>
<p>"Just take me away from here, I can't bear it," Zoey sobbed. "I need <em> my </em> Max."</p>
<p>Mo wrapped his arms around Zoey comfortingly, "Then what are you going to do about it?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zoey sat up startled, she was back home, she'd fallen asleep in front of the TV.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Look, Daddy. Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings."* </em>
</p>
<p>Turning off the TV, she massaged her neck tenderly. <em> Note to self, get a more comfortable couch before falling asleep on it again </em>.</p>
<p>Her phone buzzed and she reached for it instinctively.</p>
<p>
  <b>Max: So I guess I'll see you at your Mom's later?</b>
</p>
<p>She dropped her phone startled, a dream...it had all been a dream, which meant….She jumped off the sofa and ran across the hall, banging on Mo's door.</p>
<p>"Unless you're Santa or one of his extra foxy elves there had better be a good reason you are knocking on my door this early on Christmas morning!" Mo opened the door and stared at Zoey.</p>
<p>"I know this might sound crazy…"</p>
<p>Mo held up his hand, "I'm going to need some tea or something stronger to deal with your brand of crazy this early on Christmas morning!"</p>
<p>Zoey followed him inside and waited until they had finished their tea before launching into a description of her dream.</p>
<p>"But it was <em> just </em> a dream, right? Max is still my best friend, not working for a bank or engaged to some very attractive blonde?" Zoey fiddled with her mug. </p>
<p>Mo laughed, "Of course it was a dream! We all know Max only has eyes for you, and as far as I know, he's still working on his new business plan, and couldn't be happier."</p>
<p>Zoey let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Okay good, I couldn't bear the thought of not having him in my life."</p>
<p>Mo nodded in understanding, "Then I think you know what you need to do now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Merry Christmas!" Zoey called as she walked into the Clarke house, her arms filled with packages.</p>
<p>"We're in the living room!" David called out.</p>
<p>"Here let me help you," Max said from behind her.</p>
<p>Zoey barely restrained herself from throwing everything down and launching herself into Max's arms.</p>
<p>She grinned, handing him a few packages, "Thanks, I think I might have gone a little overboard with gifts for Peter."</p>
<p>Max chuckled, "Isn't that what Aunts are supposed to do?"</p>
<p>She followed him into the living room and placed the gifts under the tree. </p>
<p>Max turned to look at her, "Zoey can we talk?"</p>
<p>Zoey felt the smile drop from her face, but she nodded, gesturing for Max to follow her into the hall.</p>
<p>"Look, Zo, I don't know what all that was about Astrid the other day, but I want you to know…"</p>
<p>Zoey interrupted him, "Max, I was out of line that day. In truth, I was jealous and afraid of losing you to Astrid."</p>
<p>"You were jealous of Astrid?" Max couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Does that mean…"</p>
<p>"I guess what I'm trying to say is….I need more Max in my life," Zoey bit her lip nervously, as she looked up at him.</p>
<p>Max pulled her into an embrace, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Zoey melted against him, enjoying the feel and taste of him.</p>
<p>"Kissing under the mistletoe? Could you two be anymore cliche?" David's voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>Max flushed, as Zoey groaned and mumbled, "I'm going to kill him…" into his chest.</p>
<p>David winked at them and walked away whistling "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus."</p>
<p>"I'll help," Max said brushing his lips against her temple.</p>
<p>"So does this mean that you and Astrid?" Zoey asked quietly.</p>
<p>"There was never any me and Astrid, Zo. She's happily married to some hotshot lawyer in New York. There is only one woman I want to be with and she's standing right in front of me."</p>
<p>Zoey felt tears prick her eyes as she looked up at Max, "I love you, Max."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Zoey," Max said, pulling her in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:<br/>*From It's A Wonderful Life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>